Kyle Richmond (Earth-31916)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Titus Richmond (father, deceased), Rosalie Richmond (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-31916 | BaseOfOperations = Oracle Inc.; formerly Chicago, Earth-31916 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Philanthropist, vigilante, occasional adventurer, leader | Education = | Origin = Kyle Richmond is a highly-successful, self-made entrepreneur turned vigilante. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; Gary Frank | First = Supreme Power #2 | Death = | HistoryText = Nighthawk is the alter ego of Kyle Richmond, a wealthy young man who is driven to fight crime in Chicago after his parents, Titus Richmond and his wife, Rosalie Richmond are viciously gunned down in a drive-by by hillbillies as a child before his eyes. He turned his father's investments into a thriving corporation. He then used his wealth to create a bulletproof costume and an arsenal of weapons that he would use to fight those who preyed on African-Americans. Richmond named his costumed identity Nighthawk, as a nod to the bird that flew overhead the night of his parents' murder. Nighthawk discovers a super-human serial killer who preys on African-American prostitutes (which captures Nighthawk's attention) and asks the Blur, and later Hyperion to team-up and help him stop the murderer. While working the streets, Nighthawk finds the serial killer, who seriously wounds Nighthawk. Hyperion and the Blur appear and save Nighthawk from Redstone. A fight starts between the Powers that causes the deaths of thirty-five innocent bystanders and destroys or badly damages private property. The Blur disables Redstone by using a putty-like invention of Nighthawk's to cover Redstone's mouth and nose, rendering the serial killer unconscious. Nighthawk and Hyperion want Redstone dead, but the Blur demands that straws be used to allow Redstone enough oxygen to survive. Doctor Spectrum arrives and takes Michael Redstone, the super-human serial killer, into custody and to a prison originally made for Hyperion. After a heated argument, he, the Blur and Hyperion dissolve their temporary alliance. Nighthawk insults the Blur, and basts Hyperion for allowing Doctor Spectrum for taking Redstone into government custody instead of holding him over for a public trial. Supreme Power: Nighthawk was a six-issue limited series written by Daniel Way and illustrated by Steve Dillon. Nighthawk must locate and apprehend the serial killer Whiteface. Nighthawk meets the Deputy Mayor of Chicago, who tells him that people are no longer reporting crimes in the south and west sides of the city because they want Nighthawk to take care of the crimes his way. Meanwhile, Steven Binst, an imprisoned and catatonic serial killer, suddenly wakes up after 10 years and walks out of his minimum security correctional facility, made up as a clown, after killing the original one and drives to Chicago. Five weeks later, after saving a baby from death and taking him to a woman named Doctor Arredondo, Nighthawk sees an epidemic of drug addict deaths all over Chicago. As the death count rises to thirty-eight hundred over three days, the governor is helpless to stop the circulation of poisoned drugs. Nighthawk interrogates a federal judge to try to find the supplier, to no avail. Later Binst, made up as a clown, goes to a birthday party for the mayor's 6-year-old son, killing the mayor's son and wife using balloons filled with poison gas. The mayor, grief-stricken, commits suicide during a press conference, but not before calling on Nighthawk to kill Binst. A manhunt for the killer starts in Grant Park, where the mayor's wife first met Steven Binst. Nighthawk tracks Binst down to an abandoned warehouse, but is knocked out by Binst with a sleeping gas. After escaping Whiteface, Nighthawk is exposed to the poison. Nighthawk out-of-costume goes to see Dr. Arredondo who helped him in the past. She now knows he is Kyle Richmond; after kissing him, he asks about a little baby he saved named "Baby Doe". After Kyle leaves, Dr. Arredondo goes to the nursery to look in on Baby Doe. Unknown to Dr. Arrdondo and Nighthawk, Whiteface takes down Nighthawk, kills Dr. Arredondo and then takes Baby Doe. After finding Dr. Arredondo dead, Nighthawk goes looking for Steven Binst. The Deputy Mayor of Chicago gives a press conference and says that "Whiteface is dead". Nighthawk tracks Whiteface to a water treatment plant with Baby Doe in hand. Face to face with Nighthawk, Whiteface said how the two men are "opposite sides of the same coin". After a fight and saving Baby Doe, Nighthawk fires a grappling hook gun through Whiteface's midriff, then snaps the killer's neck and drowns him in untreated sewage. Observing the infant for a second, Nighthawk and the child vanish into the night. The U.S. government knows that Nighthawk is an African American with no superhuman powers; while therefore having little concern for him, General Richard Alexander still sends two special agents to locate him. Nighthawk finds the agents first and imprisons them in an undisclosed location. After Nighthawk beats up a pimp, Stanley Stewart tries to convince him to join the newly-formed Squadron Supreme. While Stanley is concerned with the activities of the team, Richmond says no, since he is focused on the goal of crime in Chicago, not the rest of the world. Nighthawk is seeing Hyperion and Redstone are fighting on television in Chicago with the Blur. The Blur races out of Nighthawk's mansion to come to Hyperion's rescue. Later the Blur and Nighthawk are in Los Angeles, California ready to "kick his sorry white ass". Time Runs Out The Squadron Supreme confronted Earth-616's Cabal during an Incursion and perished in combat right before their Earth was destroyed by the Cabal. New Squadron Supreme Nighthawk somehow survived the destruction of his universe and found himself on Earth-616, where he banded together with other heroes who also lost their own universes to form a new Squadron Supreme, with their goal being to protect their new world at any cost. Their first mission involved was to punish Namor for destroying Doctor Spectrum's world and cooperating with the Cabal as well as numerous attacks upon the surface world. They eventually confront him, along with Attuma and the rest of Atlantis. Zarda killed Attuma, while Hyperion yanked the city of Atlantis from the ocean, lifted it high into the air, and hurled it down utterly destroying it. Hyperion proceeded to decapitate Namor with his Atomic Vision. After Namor death, Nighthawk changed his name to Raymond Kane and acquired a number of corporations including Namor's, Oracle Inc., with the intent of gaining more knowledge about this new Earth he finds himself in, with this knowledge he was able to noticed that several small shell companies were transferring oil to a refinery in Texas, Nighthawk decided to investigate it believing it wasn't actually oil they were transferring, when he got to the refinery he found a Kymellian guarding it and realized that just like he suspected that wasn't oil but rather something alien, after a brief battle with Nighthawk getting the upper hand the Kymellian blew up the refinery after someone he was communicating with ordered him to, Nighthawk escaped the explosion and later found another refinery in Arizona this time unguarded with the same substance he found at the previous refinery, as he was investigating it he realized this substance was highly combustible and it was also a stimulant for a certain race of aliens the Badoon, Steve Rogers and the Avengers Unity Division who were after the Squadron Supreme members after they killed Namor found him and told him to stop whatever he was doing because they were taking him in. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Nighthawk possesses the normal strength of a man his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Like Batman, Nighthawk keeps his distance from and feels some disdain for the Squadron Supreme version of Superman, Hyperion. Unlike Batman, Nighthawk is willing to kill. He referred to fellow African-American hero, Blur as an "Uncle Tom", and he perceives Hyperion as ignorant, or at least naive, about racial bias. He quotes Malcolm X. | Trivia = * Nighthawk was created as a pastiche of DC Comics' Batman. | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nighthawk_%28Supreme_Power%29 }} Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:Weapons Expert Category:Pilots Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616